


A Perfectly Logical Explanation

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-28
Updated: 2004-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Luthor's Explain it All.  My attempt to to correct the events of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfectly Logical Explanation

## A Perfectly Logical Explanation

by Lillian

<http://www.geocities.com/lilli_luthor1961>

* * *

"So let me get this straight", Clark said, totally confused by what his friend just told him. He lay between Lionel and Lex stark naked, with both men teasing and touching him as he tried to make sense of the information given him. 

"You pretended to be crazy, to keep Edge from killing you?" 

"Yes", Lex replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

"You staged the elaborate break in and jumped out your window." 

"Mmm hmm." Lex's index finger traced a path up and down Clark's side. 

"Why did you come to me then, if this was all a set up?" 

"Because", Lionel interjected, "we knew with your remarkable talents, Lex would be completely safe should my former associate doubt Lex's insanity. 

Clark was more puzzled than ever. He looked from the younger Luthor to the elder. They both seemed pleased with themselves at having concocted such a boneheaded scheme. 

"And you didn't let me in on it because?" Clark continued. 

"Well Clark, you aren't exactly known for your ability to fabricate the truth, so we thought it better to keep it from you. Besides, you wouldn't have gone along with it", Lex explained, as if he were talking to a two year old. 

Clark ran his hand through his hair, while Lionel ran his hand along the inside of Clark's thigh. 

"So you came to me and pretended to be crazy and dragged me all over town to convince me that you were." 

"We both knew how you felt about Lex and your penchant for saving and protecting him. It was necessary to convince you of the veracity of my claims to get you to do what you do best", Lionel offered. 

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache. The throbbing in his temples was matched only by the throbbing of his cock as Lionel's hand found it's way there. 

"But the amount of money you spent staging a break in and setting up a phony factory, could have been put to good use." 

"It was. A lot of out of work actors were paid handsomely to appear in our little melodrama", Lex explained. 

" But you cold cocked your father with the butt of a gun." 

"We had to make it look real. We weren't sure if Morgan's men were spying on us", Lionel said, exasperated. He couldn't understand what was so hard for Clark to understand. He did understand that Clark was hard due to his expert stroking of the younger man's shaft. 

"And Lana?" 

"Lana", Lex smirked, "was an unfortunate accident. Besides, it got her to leave you alone, didn't it?" 

"Lex." 

"It was an accident Clark, honest. I pushed her because the stupid ... she was offering me tea. My life was in shambles and she thought tea was the answer." 

Clark gave Lex his most disapproving look. The one he learned from his mother, having been on the receiving end of it so many times. Lex ran a hand across his brow trying to smooth it out. As angry as Clark was, the feel of his friend's hand on his face assuaged some of the anger. 

"And the electric shock?" Clark asked half-heartedly. He knew they would have some harebrain explanation for that too. 

"Well", Lionel began, punctuating each word with a kiss along Clark's jaw line, "that too was an unfortunate accident. We thought you'd actually rescue him and then we would fill you in on the details." 

Clark squirmed beneath the touches of the two Luthor's. He wanted to remain angry, but his body overruled his brain. 

"But if Morgan was dead, why continue the charade?" 

"I've got this one dad. Clark, Morgan had many friends. We weren't sure who was left behind to finish the task." 

"And Dr. Foster?" 

"Really Clark, this is getting most tiring", Lionel replied. I assure you that the good doctor is perfectly safe. Her questionable medical ethics were about to catch up with her, so in exchange for her cooperation, I arranged for her and her problems to disappear." 

By Lionel's tone, Clark knew further questions could bring their first night together since his birthday to a quick and unwanted end. There were still so many questions he needed answered, but he needed both Luthor's fucking him even more. He spread his legs and pushed Lionel's head urging him to replace his skillful hands with his mouth. Lex leaned over and kissed the young alien, before straddling his shoulders and preparing himself for one of his friend's expert blowjobs. 

Clark closed his eyes and laid all questions aside for the moment. The Luthor's would give him answers but first they would give him pleasure. 


End file.
